The Photo Wall
by dinosaurssayrawr2
Summary: FLUFFY ONESHOT! Robin comes to talk to Kid Flash at his apartment at "freaking seven in the morning", but Jinx answers the door and offers to get him. Meanwhile, Robin discovers the story of Jinx and Kid Flash or Wally and Lucky with pictures. Pairings: Flinx, hint of RobRae friendship. Super cute for Flinx followers. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!Rated K ...nothing bad i think.


**Hey Guys! **

**So, the holidays just have a good holiday? I did. Got a few books and a few sketch books too. I can't wait to start drawing! So, i decided to take a break from my PJO thingy cuz i honestly don't know what i was thinking. i legit have like no inspiration whatsoever. Well, moving past that, i decided to write this oneshot. I was in a fluffy mood...but i might have gone over board...have i? i dunno, and i don't care. i thought this was cute. i kinda got the inspiration staring at my sketchbook...don't ask why i was staring at my sketchbook seeing as i have a report do the seventh of January. But i was glad i here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Psh, I wish!**

Jinx was always a fairly light sleeper. It helped her survive on the run when she was little, and it even helped her survive the H.I.V.E Five's "evil" pranks when she was older. It was also currently waking up to the doorbell. Typically, the stupid birds outside the bedroom's window would annoyingly chirp around nine in the morning, but today, at freaking seven in the morning, it wasn't the birds. Her eyes fluttered open to see Kid Flash lightly snoring, his hair messily fluffed from sleep and his arm carelessly thrown around her. She smirked at a bit of drool on the corner of his mouth, but then groaned as the doorbell chimed again. If it chimed a third time, it would surely wake him up, and a tired Kid Flash was a very grumpy Kid Flash. Especially if the person waking him up was the aggravating teenager mailman that liked to hit on Jinx. No, it would be safer to get up herself.

Sliding out of bed, still in her pink and purple unicorn pajamas and pink tank top, she slipped on her fuzzy socks and shuffled to the door. Her hair was down and messy, but she honestly didn't care. Hey, if the wacko on the other side of the door doesn't like bed-head, then they shouldn't come ringing the doorbell at seven o'clock. Grasping the handle, she opened the door. Standing there was (shockingly unsurprising) was the-one-and-only Boy Wonder himself. He smiled, but then must've caught sight of her pajamas and his eyes widened a bit.

"Uh, good morning Jinx," Robin nodded slightly, smiling awkwardly. Jinx snickered at his clear embarrassment, but grinned.

"Seven, Robin? Let me guess, Raven brought you. I always figured you two were the early birds. No pun intended," Jinx smiled genuinely. Robin seemed to loosen up and chuckled.

"Sorry. I forgot Wally is a heavy sleeper. Probably completely opposite of you, seeing as you actually opened the door. Can I come in?" Robin asked. Jinx nodded, gesturing to their flat. Robin stepped in, his feet not making a sound.

"I assume you want to see Wally? I can go wake him up. He hates it when he has to get up early-but I manage pretty well," Jinx smirked.

"That would be great Jinx. I just have some stuff to talk about with him. You can stay too if you'd like, but I need him," Robin grinned. Jinx smiled and nodded, walking towards the stairs.

Robin looked around the apartment, intrigued. He was here a while ago, before Jinx, but there was only a black leather couch, a flat screen TV, a white lamp and wooden desk next to the couch, a coffee table also near the couch, a table with two chairs, then it lead into the kitchen. Now, with Jinx here, it looked much more artistic. There was a patchwork quilt thrown over the couch with some red and pink throw pillows (how ironic…), a small centerpiece on both tables, the white lamp was replaced with a yellow one, and on one white wall, there was paint splattered all over, looking like a rainbow sneezed all over it. "_They must have had some time on their hands"_ Robin thought, amused. His eyes kept wandering around, until something caught his attention. There were frames, possibly thirty or forty, all hanging on one wall, holding different pictures. He stepped closer to realize that the pictures weren't just pictures, but they were pictures of them. Kid Flash and Jinx. Wally and Lucky. Both identities.

The first on the left was of Wally and Lucky, sitting on Wally's Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry's brown leather couch, with Lucky on Wally's lap and her head on his shoulder. Wally's head was laid upon Lucky's and it appeared that they were taking a nap. The pair looked younger in this picture, with Wally's hair longer and Lucky's in pigtails. Robin estimated that this picture was taken about eight or nine months ago while Wally took Lucky to visit his aunt, uncle and twin cousins about six weeks after they have been publicly dating.

There was another picture above with a younger Wally and Lucky and it was when Lucky first moved in. Wally obviously took it because Robin could see his arm stretched out in the corner of the picture. Wally's other arm was holding Lucky, while his lips were pressed against her cheek. Lucky was laughing and holding Wally close. Robin smiled to himself as he moved on to another photo. This one was a bit more recent, but still older. It was obviously taken by someone else (Robin's best guess is Wally's Aunt Iris. She loves her nephew's "adorable relationship displays of affection"). Wally had his forehead pressed against Lucky's, and both of their eyes were closed. Lucky's arms were around Wally's neck and Wally had his own arms wrapped, circling her waist. You could just see it in their smiles that they were in love.

To the right of those three pictures was another one, but this one was of Lucky only, obviously taken by Wally. They were at the pizza parlour more into town, and Lucky was sipping soda while looking out the window. Her lips were curved around the striped straw, and she obviously had no idea that Wally was snapping a picture of her because her eyes were engrossed with the street she was looking at. Lucky's hair was up in a high ponytail, like how she wears it sometimes now. She looked calm and happy, much how she looked now that Wally entered her life.

There were photos galore, some of Kid Flash and Jinx standing together, obviously after a mission. Much more than half were of Wally and Lucky, holding hands, laughing, kissing in some cases. There was one that was Robin's favorite- it was Wally with his arm around Lucky's shoulder and grinning at her. She was returning the smile, her own arm around his back. Both their eyes were shining in adoration, their grins full and loving.

"But Lucky-" Wally's voice, still thick with sleep, echoed down the stairs "Nah-uh, Wally. No buts. C'mon, lazy," Lucky's own light, teasing voice said back.

Robin turned around to see Wally's arm wrapped around Lucky's shoulder, his finger's laced with hers. He let out a yawn as they departed from the last step on the staircase. Robin chuckled at his friend's actions, and Wally opened his eyes and looked at him, grinning.

"What are you looking at, Traffic Light?" Wally teased.

"Nothing pretty, Sleeping Beauty," Robin retorted lightly. Wally stuck his tongue out and Lucky rolled her eyes.

"Boys. So childish," she clucked her tongue. "I'm going to make some cocoa. You want some, Robin?"

"No thanks. Raven's making me coffee," Robin said politely.

"Alright. Go ahead and sit on the couch, Robin. And you, Mister Speedy-Boy, play nice," Lucky went up to kiss Wally's cheek, but at the last second, Wally caught her lips and gave her a quick kiss.

"Oh you know me Lulu. It's only Robin. It's not like it's that dumb mailman," Wally released her from his grasp, pecking her cheek. Lucky only shook her head and walked off. Robin cleared is throat to tear Wally's attention away from Lucky's retreating form, and Wally grinned sheepishly.

"So, Boy Blunder, Lulu told me Raven dropped you off. What are you two doing up this early?"

"…Oh shut up, Wallace."

**So there you go. Weak ending, yeah? Maybe. Well, better do that report...but i don't want to. Whatever, I'll just get it over with. So, after you've just read a story and if you like it, what do you do?**

**READ AND REVIEW!(Please, I'm begging here...)**


End file.
